Betrayal is the Best Medicine
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: Rewrite: Stringpelt's / Whistlesong's sotry ies //\\ Featherfall's become a fan of strange, sadistic obsessions, and they're not getting better. Infact, as time rolls on, they're only getting worse. //\\ Please take not of rating!
1. Author's Note

**A / N :// **First of all, I'm gonna get the disclaimer out of the way. I do NOT own warriors, or the warrior code, or anything like that. However, I do own the characters I have created, the plot I created, and this story.

Second of all, this is a re-write of my stories 'Stringpelt's story' and 'Whistlesong's story'. I created both once when I was little, about 3 years ago when I was 11 - 12. Now, I'm practically 15. And I'm really depressed that I was once such a _bad _writer. But I like my plot. So, I'm writing it again. I'm combining them into a single story. Also, I will be changing names (which I will note about in the allegiances) changing some plot twists, and changing other things as well. But, I've always been a corrupt child. And it's only gotten worse. Which leads me to my next point to make……

**I have rated this story M. **I know, something you don't always see this in the 'warriors' section of fan fiction, because warriors is a children's book. Recently, I have become a fan of 'shounen', a fighting type of anime series. I've found I like the ones that contain a lot of blood, wars, fighting, and other violent things. But, I know there are people like me out there, people who are older but still love warriors. Who also like to read and watch about violence. **I have rated this story this way because **since I'm old, and because of the plot, I'm going to make this bloody. This is a story about _murder and suicide _and I want to portray the feelings of this. Thus, there's gonna be disturbing thoughts, bloody scenes. If you were like me, and you're a _child _who goes on fan fiction to read warriors stories, **I highly suggest you don't read this story. **I have rated it M for good reasons, reasons not suited for children.

So, for all of you mature warriors fans out there, please enjoy my story, _Betrayal is the Best Medicine._


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

_A / N :// I'll only be posting up the allegiances of the 2 clans being used. There are other clans, and other cats that may briefly be mentioned, though. Also, they won't be called '-clan'. This is something new I've come up with. This takes place in the waaay future lake territory, so they will have different names._

**Purity **(once called 'ShadowClan') - a shallow clan, dark and mysterious. Usually self-centered and begging for power. Thinks of themselves as 'true warriors'.

Leader - Icestar - whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth - has a scar across her left eye which has made her half-blind.

Deputy - Rockpelt - long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat - Birdbeak - golden brown tabby tom with a black nose - son of Icestar

MC Apprentice - Whistlepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors - Featherfall (once called 'Stringpelt') - Creamish-white colored she cat with a few brown flecks on her flank, dark blue eyes - daughter of Icestar

Mountainfrost (once called 'Blinkingeyes') - Norwegain forest she-cat who's constantly shivering

Puzzledface - long haired pale ginger she-cat who always seems to be confused

Waterclaw - smoky black tom with blue eyes - Icestar's mate

Apprentices - Windpaw - a white tom with blue eyes - mentor : Coldfur

Goldenpaw - golden-brown she-cat - mentor : Mountainfrost

Queens - Wax flower - a golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Kits - Coralkit - a dark-brown she-cat with grey spots and amber eyes

Curvekit - a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Elders - Lightheart - a cream colored shecat

**Impurity** (once called 'Mudclan') - a clan formed later in the story, from a few who break away from 'Purity' for reasons yet unknown.

Leader - Featherstar

Deputy - Softpelt - white tabby tom with green eyes and a brown under-belly

Medicine cat - Birdbeak

Warriors - Hamfur - a pure creamed colored, previous kitty pet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart - A brown previous loner tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Vultureclaw - a black and brown previous loner she-cat with one amber and one grey eye

Queens - Fernleaf - a black previous loner she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Kits - Mistkit - a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Shadekit - a black tom with blue eyes

Nightkit - also a black tom with blue eyes

_Other clans and characters include - _**Wisdom** (once called 'Windclan'), **Difference **(once called 'Riverclan'), **Boldness **(once called 'Thunderclan'), and **Watchers** (once called 'Starclan')

Wildstar - the leader of _Wisdom_

Rainbowfur - medicine cat of _Wisdom_

Mittenpaw / tail - MC apprentice of _Wisdom_

Stormwind - warrior of _Difference_

Leafleaper - a golden-brown tom, messenger of _Watchers_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Icestar writhed in her sleep, though her dream was a pleasant one. She was in a small, grassy field, and was surrounded by tons of plump mice. She felt ecstasy wash briefly over her as she jumped up, ready to devour all of them slowly, savoring the flow between her teeth of the wonderful taste of her favorite meal. But as she slowly lifted her oddly colored paw, so did another, scaring the mouse away._

_She was ready to hiss, scrunching her back-haunches and curling her lips, but the warrior spoke, interrupting her actions._

"_Two of the same blood will destroy this clan… unless you do something about it." He said, his golden and starry pelt ruffling up in the breeze. As Icestar stood motionless, gawking at him, the cat turned to pad away._

"_Wait!" Icestar called after the tom. "I don't understand! Please tell me more!" She picked up her paws, starting to run after him, but suddenly he was gone, seeming as if he had just… blown away with the breeze._

_-----_

Featherfall was trotting happily through the territory, on her usual mid-day hunting trip. Her paws made wonderful sounds as the pounded lightly on the forest floor. This was the time of day when Featherfall just got to think. Do things that she wanted to do on her own, with nothing to bother her. The time of day she loved.

Of course, her thoughts lead her to a certain white tom. Something about him dazzled Featherfall. Maybe it was the way his fur shone in the moonlight when he was outside his den, enjoying the night Watchers that existed in the stars. Or maybe it was the way his eyes, just slightly a lighter blue than her own dark ones, shone pleasantly when he caught the juiciest vole in the fresh-kill pile.

Well, it was only a little crush. Featherfall shook her head lightly, throwing the thoughts out of her mind. Besides, Windpaw was younger than her. He was less experienced, had seen less moons than the few she had seen herself. He'd yet to know the feeling of battle, the sudden uncontrollable rush of adrenaline she felt as the blood poured from her victim's wounds. Or the tangy smell of blood, misery, and victory that always hung in the air for a while after the battle had finished.

Alerting her senses, lifting her ears, and slouching back onto her haunches, Featherfall started to creep forward. Suddenly, she pounced, earning a squeak of fear from her tiny prey. She landed with her front left paw on top of it. She found it strange, but she'd always have fun with killing her prey. Playing was part of a cat's nature, wasn't it?

She remembered one of the days she and her brother had gone hunting, before Birdbeak had chosen to become a medicine cat. Featherfall had caught a mouse, but it wasn't dead yet, just barely alive. It had been squirming and squeaking pathetically under her same paw, just as the one now was. It irked her in some odd, pleasurable way. "Birdbeak, come here." She said, and he swiftly ran over.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at the mouse.

"Watch this." Featherfall said, unseathing her front claws. She dug them into the mouse, strangely loving the feel of the skin softly breaking at the force of her sharp weapons. The mouse squeaked again, it's body writing more underneath the weight of her paws.

Birdbeak had given her a weird look, one she hadn't recognized until later when she realized she must have had the same one when she had first trapped the mouse. It was a strange one, filled with feelings of being disturbed and yet oddly satisfied. Featherfall knew it must have sent the same thrills through his body as it sent through her own.

And she did the same thing today, running her claws swiftly down the mouse's stomach. She felt the skin slowly squish inward, then give way as the blood oozed onto her claws. Oh, how wonderful. She could feel the excitement rushing through her body, pulsing through her veins. She shook, the cream hair on the back of her small neck lifting slightly with the force of her feelings. A thought ran through her mind, of what that would feel like on an enemy warrior. A thought that scared her.

The mouse died quickly, which made her slightly annoyed. Featherfall knew now was when she would always clean her paws. She lifted her right paw, the once she had used to cut open the mouse. Her tongue then crept out of her mouth, scoring lightly over the red liquid. The salty taste of it quickly filled her mouth, burning her tongue and cheeks.

She wanted to finish the prey right now. She wanted to feel the mouse's other bodily parts be crushed by her own teeth, the wonderful taste oozing yet again into her mouth. But, Featherfall was a warrior who followed the code. She knew the clan was to be fed first. She lifted the mouse into her mouth. No, she wouldn't bite down any harder then necessary. Not yet. She'd wait until after everyone else had eaten.

Slowly, her thoughts still turning through her mind, Featherfall walked back to camp. She hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, the sun was already started to turn the leaves to the glowing orange of evening. She quickened her pace, her paws pounding harder against the rough terrain.

As soon as she got to camp, she placed the mouse with the rest of the fresh-kill. The pile was strangely low, she knew she'd be skipping her meal tonight. Sighing, she turned around, her tail drooping in disappointment. She'd have to finish her fun tomorrow.


End file.
